justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The Vampire
The Vampire is a monster truck in Just Cause (1). Description It's an excellent vehicle considering the amount of off-roading potential that San Esperito possesses in its many districts. The Vampire does not seem to have a body shell that resembles any other vehicle. It has 2 seats, but you can only have a third passenger (machine-gun operator) on the rear platform of the armed version, during a "liberation" sidemission. Strangely most of them are marked with some kind of symbols of unknown meaning on the side. These could belong to a beta faction that didn't make it into the final game. Performance This is the only land vehicle that can be safely driven into water without the danger of an explosion. It floats on water, just like a real monster truck does, but unlike the real moster trucks that can propel themselves forward (with the use of their large wheels), the Vampire becomes stuck. See also: Amphibious vehicles. This vehicle's ability to drive up steep hills is unrivaled, it's one of the very few vehicles that can drive to the Rioja 4 "Eagles Nest" safehouse. Unfortunately this vehicle is too big to fit into the garage. It also has a decent amount of power to go with it. Due to this and its height, it can drive over low vehicles like the Chevalier Street Bird De Luxe with pretty much no problem at all. The handling of The Vampire is almost as good as its speed, due to its large tires. The large tires allow it to turn normally where most cars would have to drift. The Vampire just needs to enter the turn widely and then cut it at the corner. If you lean back and forth like on a motorcycle, the vehicle can do a wheelie by accelerating or, if you brake, a stoppie on the front wheels. Versions and locations Glitch Main article: Just Cause Bugs and glitches. There's a glitch that can off-set this vehicle's center of gravity. When this happens, the vehicle will be standing on its rear wheels and the front will not get back down. Reloading a saved game should fix this. Trivia *In the beta version of "Midnight Club II", a racing game made by Rockstar Games (the creators of Grand Theft Auto, a series that inspired Just Cause), there's a car also called The Vampire. It's based on the 2005 Acura NSX. That other Vampire was cancelled from the game due to unknown reasons, however its details can be seen in its files, that are still present in the game. *During the mission Sink the Buccaneer, another Vampire tries to chase Rico for a race. But, it can also get killed by the San Esperito Military or Black Hand soldiers. *It is actually never featured other than the above mission. *A vampire is a fictional monster that hunts humans at night. The Potomac Silverbullet may be related to the same vampire theme, because silver bullets are said to be effective against vampires. *See Monster truck (disambiguation) for the successors to this vehicle. Gallery Armed Montano/Rioja version The vampire, Armed version, used for shootout, Rioja in the machine-gun..jpg|Used during a shootout, A Rioja soldier is the machine-gun operator. The vampire, Armed version,upper view..jpg The vampire, Armed version,front view..jpg The vampire, Armed version, side view..jpg The vampire, Armed version, rear view..jpg Rioja Cartel version The Vampire, Rioja, 3rd Rioja safehouse, front view.jpg|Rioja version. The Vampire at Eagles nest.jpg|At the "Rioja 04 Eagles nest" safehouse. The Vampire, Rioja version, side view..jpg The Vampire, Rioja version, upper view.jpg Rioja version, underside parts view..jpg|The suspension. Rioja version, engine view.jpg|The Engine. Unarmed version The Vampire.jpg| The Vampire, Unarmed version, side view from front..jpg The Vampire, Unarmed version, side view..jpg The Vampire, Unarmed version, side view from behind..jpg The Vampire, Unarmed version, upper view..jpg The Vampire, Unarmed version, front view..jpg The Vampire, Unarmed version, view of the upper decals..jpg|View of the upper decals. The Vampire, Unarmed version, view of the side decals..jpg|View of the side decals. Miscellaneous Sink the Buccaneer 1.png|During the mission Sink the Buccaneer. The Vampire, two Civilian versions durin the mission -Sink the Buccaneer-.jpg|Two civilian versions during the mission Sink the Buccaneer. The drivers are Rico Rodriguez and a civilian. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito